


(TO) EAST BOY$ WITH(out) SWAG

by cactai



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band), 하이라이트 | Highlight
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, junhyung was in love since the beginning tbh, junseob, ot5 shenanigans, proabably kiwoon, sexual content most definitely, sexual content most likely, there's actual plot, yoseob doesn't know who or what junhyung looks like but he falls in love anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactai/pseuds/cactai
Summary: someone booty calls some guy named yoseob on junhyung's phone while they're drunk and now he won't stop texting





	1. (TO) EAST BOYS WITH(out) SWAG

_**(TO) EAST BOY$ WITH(out) SWAG** _

 

**j o k e r  **

why the fuck is some overexcited jerk texting me

about pretzels

while i am hungover

AT 8 IN THE MORNING

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**j o k e r**

i am going to kill u

once i fiGURE OUT WAHT THIS GUY WANTS WTF

WHY IS HE SENDING ME PICS OF HIS DOG

idc about his fucking dog jfc

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

u would have blocked him already if it wasn't for that dog

ur in luv w/ that dog aren't u, yong

u r

i no u r

 

** j o k e r **

can u please try to text in a way i can fuckin understand

plz

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

aww u said plz

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

kkwangie y r u awake?

u drank a lot last night

 

**dad**

and he usually never wakes up until 12 in the first place

who elses HEAD IS KILLING THEM

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

college students don't wake up until 1 in the first place

exCUSE ME FOR GETTING THE REAL COLLEGE EXPERIENCE

also, is this one of those times when u need one of my get-fixed-quick protein shakes?

 

**dad**

no one's ever going to need one of those

bc they just make everything WORSE

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

DAD

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

DAD

 

**dad**

DAD

 

**j o k e r**

?

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

u r the worst father in the world

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

*gasp*

 

**dad**

u dIDN'T

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

I DID

 

** j o k e r **

can we PLZ GET BACK ON TOPIC

WHY IS THIS STRANGE kID MESSAGING ME

ABOUT PRETZELS

STILL

 

**dad**

we'll take about this later, young man

u r all giving ur old man grey hairs

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

oooooh i'm SOOO scared

and umm

u can't expect us to be drunk and not do something stupid smh

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

yee

the last thing i remember was doojoon punching a vending machine

and that's pretty fuckin stupid if u ask me 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

** dad **

THAT'S WHY MY HAND IS BRUISED

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

such a responsible father

 

** j o k e r **

WHY DO WE ALL SUCK AT DRiNKING

ugh 

i'm going to sleep 

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

we know u secretly like it junnie 

trololololol

baii

 

**j o k e r**

HE IS STILL TEXTING ME

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

lol

whyyyy

 

**j o k e r**

which one of u's tried to booty call him

ON MY PHONE

 

he's sTILL TALKING ABOUT PRETZELS

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

I'VE HEARD THAT STORY 

WHAT R U DOING TALKING TO YOSEOB

 

**j o k e r**

i'm not

he's talking to ME

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

don't break that innocent BOYS HEART LIKE THAT

TALK TO HIM

YOSEOB IS SOFT AND NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED

 

**j o k e r**

i'm scared

 

**dad**

is this yang yoseob we're talking about?

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

yep

 

**dad**

i approve

 

** j o k e r **

that doesn't mean u guys had to do THIS

U SCREENSHOT IT BEFORE U DELETED THE ENTIRE CHAT

 

**dad**

only we would call our dicks a wick wack

 

** SON NAMSHIN **

DAD

 

** pelvic bone kwang **

DAD

 

**dad**

DAD

 

**j o k e r  **

this joke is old

 

**dad**

ur old

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

BUUUUURRRRN LMAO

 

** pelvic bone kwang **

FUCKIN REEEKKKTTTTT 

 

_**j o k e r** changed **dad** 's nickname to **grandpa**_

 

**j o k e r**

who's old now

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

SHIT JUST GOT REAL


	2. (TO) yoseob??

_**(TO) yoseob??** _

 

**yoseob??**

I THOUGHT U'D FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR UNDYING LUV <3

 

**UNKNOWN**

WHAT?

WHO R U IDEK U

 

**yoseob??**

waht

dude, seriously

don't u remember our entire convo last night?

 

**UNKNOWN**

no?

what did i say??

 

**yoseob??**

ur single and ready to mingle?

pringle

kikwang is setting us up remember?

 

**UNKNOWN**

please stop

oh god

 

**yoseob??**

um

ok, yeah sorry

i sound pretty pathetic right? aha

not at all offended either 

 

**UNKNOWN**

no, it's not that

just

this is embarrassing isn't it?

i have dumbass drunkards as friends who try to hook me up with randoms idek bc they think i'm desperate

which i'm NOT btw

 

**yoseob??**

message loud and clear

lol

i think this is more embarrassing for me anyway

troloollolol

 

**UNKNOWN**

u should feel flattered

they think u'd be able to put up with me lol

 

**yoseob??**

u can't be that bad lol

u use cute words like dumbass and drunkards

 

**UNKNOWN**

oh

well that is what they are

i'm sure they meant well deep down

 

**yoseob??**

deep deep down

let me just quote something they said last night posing as u

"could u help me stick something down my throat so i can test my gag reflex"

 

**UNKNOWN**

r u serious

 

**yoseob??**

"r u a candle cause i wanna blow u"

 

**UNKNOWN**

ok i gtg kill some people now

 

**yosoeb??**

nooo

u said they were drunk, didn't u?

forgive them!!

 

**UNKNOWN**

gikwang just said that u r a cute, baby-faced teddy bear

 

 **yoseob??**  
kill him

 

**UNKNOWN**

done

 

**yoseob??**

lol what'd u do

 

**UNKNOWN**

i may or may not be planning to blend some disgusting, smelly stuff in his blender later today

in his protein blender

 

**yoseob??**

oh dayum

he's not gonna be happy

i was thinking

 

**UNKNOWN**

yeah?

 

**yoseob??**

maybe we could go on a date afterall?

ur cute

 

**UNKNOWN**

wat

uhm u could be an axe murderer stalker

idek u

 

**yoseob??**

um yeah u've said that a few times

dw about it then

sorry

 

**UNKNOWN**

ur making me feel bad now

it's not that ur...bad

i'm just not looking for anything rn sorry

and stranger danger ect

 

**yoseob??**

aha ok

it's cool

i understand

 

**UNKNOWN**

sorry again

 

**yoseob??**

it's ok really

jsut bc ur not desperate doesn't mean that no one else is trolol

 

**UNKNOWN**

u don't seem like the type to be desperate?

 

**yoseob??**

man, u have no idea

also, i have no idea how ur NOT desperate

every male in college is

ur not sane 

 

**UNKNOWN**

u rly could be a stalker

and i coukd be a girl for all u know

 

**yoseob??**

gikwang tried setting us up?

yeah no he knows i'm thirsty for dick

i'm Gay Incarnate™

 

**UNKNOWN**

oh

 

**yoseob**

oh

lol that's fuckin adorable

 

**UNKNOWN**

says baby face

 

**yoseob??**

i'm NOT a baby face ugh

 

**UNKNOWN**

baby face until proven otherwise

 

**yoseob??**

 

**UNKNOWN**

covering ur baby face doesn't mean it's not there

 

**yoseob??**

come on u have to admit that is an attractive piece of male specimen

i'm fuckin HOT

 

**UNKNOWN**

u look like an idiot

 

**yoseob??**

exCUSE U

and lol u didn't deny it

do i get a pic of u

what ur name btw

 

**UNKNOWN**

nope and nope

 

 **yoseob??**  
wat whyyyy

(also i c u ignoring that not denying comment ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

 

**UNKNOWN**

bc i said so

(no u don't)

 

**yoseob??**

pleassee

(yes i do)

 

**UNKNOWN**

no

(stfu)

 

**yoseob??**

ur no fun

(just admit it u think i'm hot asf)

 

**UNKNOWN**

i never said i was

(i'm ignoring this part of the convo)

 

**yoseob??**

i guess i'll take what i can get :(

(*wink*)

 

**UNKNOWN**

ok

 

**yoseob??**

is this yoongi?

 

**UNKNOWN**

who?

 

**yoseob??**

doojoon?

 

**UNKNOWN**

hell no

do i SOUND like doojoon?

 

**yoseob??**

do u have blonde hair?

 

**UNKNOWN**

i'm not telling

 

**yoseob??**

awwww 

hyunnngg pleaase

 

**UNKNOWN**

no

 

**yoseob??**

so u r my hyung?

 

**UNKNOWN**

shit

 

**yoseob??**

mwhahahahahaah

 

**UNKNOWN**

why am i even talking to u

 

**yoseob??**

cause i'm a fuckin delight

 

**UNKNOWN**

stfu

 

**yoseob??**

don't be like that hyung

i'll figure out who u r

don't chu worry

 

**UNKNOWN**

please dont

 

**yoseob??**

don't tell me what to do :P

 

**UNKNOWN**

seriously

 

**yoseob??**

imma find out who u r and then i'll get u to go on a date with me~

 

**UNKNOWN**

there's no way to stop u is there?

 

**yoseob??**

nope <3

i gtg 

dance class and all

ttyl

 

**UNKNOWN**

i feel aTTACKED


	3. (TO) EAST BOY$ WITH(out) SWAG

_**(TO) EAST BOYS WITH(out) SWAG** _

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

gAIS

SOMETHING REEKS

 

**j o k e r**

look in the blender

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

UGH 

ARE U SERIOUS JUNHYUNG

I DID NOT GIVE U KEYS TO MY DORM TO DO THIS

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

what is it??

 

**grandpa**

what did u do this time junhyung

 

**j o k e r**

i got revenge, that's what

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

ITS

ITS LIKE SARDINE AND AVACADO AND SQUID ALL BLENDED TOGETHER WITH TOMATO SAUCE

U KNOW IM ALLERGIC TO SEAFOOD

OH YUCK

I CAN SEE SOMETHING ELSE

WHAT IS THAT

 

**grandpa**

i mean i'm just guessing but it's probably the souls of innocent children and puppies

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

OH GOD

I JUST GOT TO KWANGS DORM

THIS IS DISGUSTING

U CAN SMELL IT FROM DOWN THE HALL

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

it wasn't even me who booty called yoseob 

im crying

 

**j o k e r**

u were an accomplice

 

**grandpa**

sigh

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

he is actually crying

omg he just fell to the floor

 

**j o k e r**

dramatic much?

 

 **SON NAMSHIN**  

we had to throw it out

the blender is gone

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

i hope ur happy junhyung

cause i'm not

 

**grandpa**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

DAD

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

DAD

 

**grandpa**

DAD

 

**j o k e r**

GRANDPA

 

**grandpa**

u ruined it

 

**j o k e r**  

u ruin everything

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

SHOTS FIRED

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

#shrekt

 

**grandpa**

whats this crazy slang u kids r using these days

bACK IN MY DAY

 

_**j o k e r** left the group chat_

_**grandpa** added **j o k e r** to the group chat_

 

**grandpa**

RESPECT UR ELDERS U UNGRATEFUL SWINE

 

 **j o k e r**  

why do i even know u

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

OHHHHH APPLY COLD WATER TO THAT BURRRN

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

UR GONNA NEED SOME CREAM BC THAT'S A THIRD DEGREE 

 

_**j o k e r** left the group chat_

_**grandpa** added **j o k e r** to the group chat_

 

**grandpa**

STOP LAEVING

 

**j o k e r**

i'll do what i want

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

OH GUYS

I FORGOT TO TELL U

(BC SOMEONE DECIDED TO BLEND UNMENTIONABLES IN MY BLENDER)

JUNHYUNG AGREED TO DATE YOSEOB IF YOSEOB FINDS OUT WHO HE IS

i got all the deets in dance class

junhyung, u raunchy beast

 

**j o k e r**

i didn't agree to anything

 

 **SON NAMSHIN**  

UR FINALLY GONNA GET SOME

 

**j o k e r**

jokes on u i don't WANT some

 

** pelvic bone kwang **

from what I'VE heard u DO want some

some of yoseob ;)

 

**j o k e r**

what filthy lies has he been spewing

 

** grandpa **

r u seriously going to date him tho

 

**j o k e r**

no

i told u guys, i want to focus on my music

 

** SON NAMSHIN **

we know

but holing up in ur room-made-studio is unhealthy

 

** j o k e r **

i can take care of myself

i'll be fine

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

u have to promise u'll eat and drink lots of water

 

**grandpa**

and SLEEP

don't skip ur classes to work on independent projects either 

 

**j o k e r**

i've heard this a thousand times 

i promise, ok??

 

**grandpa**

either way, yoseob is cute 

i think u'd be relatioship goals tbh

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

yeah, but it's ok

u don't want anything yet

we won't force it

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

like HELL i won't

 

**grandpa**

what do u mean by that??

kwang?

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

he's sobbing on the ground again 

 

**j o k e r**

aNYWAY

if yoseob asks about me

please don't tell him anything

 

**grandpa**

why not??

 

**j o k e r**

it'd be inconvenient

and i don't want him to

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

ok?

will do

 

**pelvic bone kwang**

it breaks my heart but ok

 

**grandpa**

yeah whatever

 

**j o k e r**

alright then

 

**SON NAMSHIN**

OMG WHAT IS THAT IN MY BED

JUNHYUNG

 

**j o k e r**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. (TO) yoseob??

 

_**(TO) yoseob??** _

 

 **yoseob??**  
have u ever realised that hte word firefly is the opposite of waterfall

 

**UNKNOWN**

who even r u

 

**yoseob??**

i feel offended

 

**UNKNOWN**

i feel violated

 

**yoseob??**

i feel discriminated against

 

**UNKNOWN**

i feel creeped out

 

**yoseob??**

why?

 

**UNKNOWN**

cause this weird kid idek keeps messaging me

 

**yoseob??**

want me to bash them? 

i'm ready for a fight

 

**UNKNOWN**

ITS U

and ur a child, u can't fight anyone

 

**yoseob??**

it's*

i'm going to ignore that statement bc i'm not petty like SOMEONE

 

**UNKNOWN**

u haven't seen me be petty yet

why r u even messaging me

 

 **yoseob??**  
i need more friends

 

**UNKNOWN**

lmao

u came to the wrong fuckin person

u better be prepared for disappointment

 

**yoseob??**

hyung

i didn't know ur esteem was so low

 

**UNKNOWN**

it's not

don't call me hyung

 

**yoseob??**

then why r u so down on urself

 

**UNKNOWN**

i'm not??  
wtf

 

**yoseob??**

hyung..

i'm gonna make a hypothesis

 

**UNKNOWN**

big word, congrats

can u hear me clapping?

 

**yoseob??**

don't change the subject, hyung

and let me tell u my theory

u ready?

 

**UNKNOWN**

no

 

**yoseob??**

ok so the theory is

that in real life, ur probably some brooding guy with small eyes

but i bet ur soft and sensitive on the inside

i'd bet on it

i bet u secretly like being the little spoon

amirite? 

 

**UNKNOWN**

no

 

**yoseob??**

I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?

I CALLED IT

 

**UNKNOWN**

UR WRONG

 

**yoseob??**

I'M RIGHT

 

**UNKNOWN**

what's a little spoon?

 

**yoseob??**

oh

well it's a couple thing i guess

it's hard to explain

so when ur in bed 

 

**UNKNOWN**

u better not be sexting me

 

**yoseob??**

and ur hugging with ur boyfriend or whatever

I'M NOT

so there's the person who's the big spoon

that basically means they're on the outside

and the little spoon is like

being spooned by the other person

 

**UNKNOWN**

that's like saying blue looks like blue to a blind person

i'm still confused asf

 

**yoseob??**

ur curled up in their arms, ur back against their chest

and they're probs hugging u

u see it? 

 

**UNKNOWN**

i guess

i just googled it instead bc ur dumb

 

**yoseob** **??**

exCUSE U

 

**UNKNOWN**

it doesn't seem that bad

 

**yoseob??**

HYUNG

UR A MARSHMALLOW

 

**UNKNOWN**

I AM NOT

 

**yoseob??**

YES U R

 

**UNKNOWN**

NO I'M NOT

 

**yoseob??**

OMG UR SO SOFT AND U NEED TO BE PROTECTED

 

**UNKNOWN**

gikwang said the same thing about u

 

**yoseob??**

I WILL KILL HIM

 

**UNKNOWN**

ur just as bad

 

**yoseob??**

nO

UR PROBABLY BROODING WITH SMALL EYES, REMEMBER?

WHICH MEANS U CAN AFFORD TO BE A MARSHMALLOW

I CAN'T

NOT WITHOUT MY MASCULINITY AT STAKE

 

**UNKNOWN**

what masculinity

and why do i have small eyes?

i don't have small eyes?

what r u talking about?

 

**yoseob??**

i'm ignoring ur pettiness again

u probably look like a thug

u sound like a thug

 

**UNKNOWN**

i'd honestly PREFER to look like a marshmallow than a thug

i do not

i just curse sometimes

 

**yoseob??**

i bet u have tattoos

aw

now i'm imagining u in a marshmallow suit

ur so cute

i'm crying

 

**UNKNOWN**

u can't imagine that

U DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE

 

** yoseob?? **

then u should send a pic ;)

 

**UNKNOWN**

why does that make me feel sexually assaulted

 

**yoseob??**

now i'm crying for a completely different reason

u wound me

 

**UNKNOWN**

where r all these smart words coming from?

baby face isn't allowed to be smart

 

**yoseob??**

this isn't a baby face

this is the face of an idol

 

**yong junhyung**

wow

it's actually u who looks like a thug

 

**UNKNOWN**

uHM

i mean, ur my hyung so i can't be rude but ur my elder so u can't be rude as well

u know

this might actually hurt my feelings

:(

 

**UNKNOWN**

ur right

i'm sorry

i didn't mean it

 

**yoseob??**

it's fine hyung lol

i'm used to it

u don't need to apologise

 

**UNKNOWN**

just bc ur used to it doesn't mean shit

if i say something that hurts u, u need to tell me

i'm a pretty thick-headed guy

u need to point this shit out to me, yoseob

jfc

 

**yoseob??**

why r u angry?!

 

**UNKNOWN**

bc it's not fine

ur making me feel like a piece of shit

 

**yoseob??**

waht

no ur not

 

**UNKNOWN**

idk

i feel like i completely went against my own morals

 

**yoseob??**

so

ur moral is not to tease people

about something that they r hurt by?

 

**UNKNOWN**

i guess

 

**yoseob??**

marshmallow hyung makes his appearance

 

**UNKNOWN**

stfu

 

**yoseob??**

ur so cute

so

how r u gonna make it up to me?

 

**UNKNOWN**

wat

 

**yoseob??**

my feels r really hurt, hyung

 

**UNKNOWN**

uhm how do u want me to make it up to u

 

**yoseob??**

;)

 

**UNKNOWN**

i aM NOT SENDING A DICK PIC

 

**yoseob??**

GET UR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER

I WANT JUST A NORMAL SELCA

 

**UNKNOWN**

i'd rather send a dick pic

 

**yoseob??**

well i'm not going to argue

 

**UNKNOWN**

U REALLY R DESPERATE

 

**yoseob??**

only for u, hyung ;)

 

**UNKNOWN**

i feel violated

AGAIN

also, could u please stop calling me hyung?

the amount of times in a single chat..

 

**yoseob??**

ok

i'll call u oppa instead

 

**UNKNOWN**

THAT'S EVEN WORSE

 

**yoseob??**

well, it's not like i know ur name

 

**UNKNOWN**

i know what u can call me

poppin dragon

 

**yoseob??**

u've been demoted

ur not a marshallow

 

**UNKNOWN**

bc i'm a dragon?

 

**yoseob??**

no, ur just a nerd


	5. (TO) yoseob??

**_(TO) yoseob??_ **  

 

 **_yoseob??_ ** _changed_ **_UNKNOWN_ ** _'s nickname to_ **_marshmallow oppa_ **

 

** yoseob?? **

good morning, little spoon

 

** marshmallow oppa **

oppa? rly?

 

**yoseob??**

maybe :)

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u r a pain in the ass

 

** yoseob?? **

i mean

if ur into that ;)

 

** marshmallow oppa **

no

my butt is off limits

  

 ** _marshmallow oppa_**   _changed_ ** _yoseob??'_** _s nickname to_ ** _babe_**

 

** babe **

what??

 

** marshmallow oppa **

uhm

 

** babe **

i didn't expect u to be this forward

i'm Blushing

 

** marshmallow oppa **

stfu

  

**babe**

if i knew what bed selca would do, i would have sent one sooner 

can i know ur name now? :)

  

** marshmallow oppa **

so u can track me down?

no 

 

** babe **

suddenly ur so cold 

:(

 

** marshmallow oppa **

ur lucky i'm still messaging u in the first place

idk if u noticed but i'm not very social

 

** babe **

i feel special

how's ur morning been?

  

** marshmallow oppa **

i was jsut about to go to sleep

 

** babe **

wait

u haven't slept?

dude

it's like

7 in the morning

  

** marshmallow oppa **

don't u think i no?

i was working on a project and lost track of time

  

** babe **

what kind of project?

  

** marshmallow oppa **

stop trying to find out more about me, yoseob

i'm never going to date u 

 

** baby **

ok? 

jeez

i wasn't expecting anything in the first place??

 

** marshmallow oppa **

i mean it tho

stop trying to get me to date u

 

** babe **

omfg

is that what u rly think i'm trying to do?

just when i thought i'd found a decent fucking friend

  

** marshmallow oppa **

whatever

  

**[01:23PM]**

 

** marshmallow oppa **

yoseob

yoseob

yoseob

i didn't mean it

c'mon

i can see u reading these messages

i was sleep deprived okay??

ur totally dateable

is that even a word

i just looked it up, it's not

okay, i was working on a music project

i'm a music major

happy?

  

** babe **

dude

ur whipped

this is gikwang btw

i see u setting his nickname as babe

  

** marshmallow oppa **

suddenly i can't read

  

** babe **

u seriously think u can get away from this?

  

** marshmallow oppa **

gotta go walk my naked mole rat

  

** babe **

u don't have a naked mole rat

yoseob just giggled

it was so cute

i can’t believe u made this precious child upset

  

**marshmallow oppa**

he's reading this?

yoseob

i'm so sorry

i was tired and irritated

i didn't mean to take it out on you

  

** babe **

it's alright

i’m over it

i was just angry

  

** marshmallow oppa **

ok

let me just repeat

it's not that ur not dateable, i'm just not looking for something rn

so don't be offended 

 

** babe **

i wasn't angry bc u thought i wasn't dateable

i was mad bc u thought i'd want to date u

 

** marshmallow oppa **

i

  

** babe **

dongwoon is screeching oml

wait he wants to say smth

U R SO REKT U WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK STRAIGHT FOR A MONTH 

 

** marshmallow oppa **

lucky i'm bi

amirite?

 

 

** babe **

ur so punny

  

**marshmallow oppa**

who am I talking to rn?

  

**babe**

yoseob

 

**marshmallow oppa**

good

if they want to message me, they have my number

  

**babe**

r u still in a bad mood, hyung?

:( 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i’m always in a bad mood

 

**babe**

but ur a marshmallow

ur still soft and cute even if ur in a bad mood

  

**marshmallow oppa**

no

poppin dragon, remember?

i’m vicious

i breathe fire

  

**babe**

ur literally the little spoon

  

**marshmallow oppa**

wHY IS BEING THE LITTLE SPOON AN INSULT?

I DoN’T UnDErSTAnD? 

 

**babe**

it’s like an insult to ur manliness

 

**marshmallow hyung**

but i’m??

the manliest man out there??

  

**babe**

doojoon just told me that one time u ran to the fridge and u had to sit on the kitchen floor for twenty minutes bc u were so out of breath

  

**marshmallow**

that’s a lie

  

**babe**

why don’t i believe u 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

it was more like five mintues

 

**babe**

point made

btw u owe me two favors now

don’t think i’m gonna forget

  

**marshmallow oppa**

?? 

 

**babe**

yesterday? u wanted to send me a dick pic but i said no?

and now u said u would NEVER date me

two favors

 

** marshmallow oppa **

u wanted the dick pic, don’t blame me 

 

**babe**

u put the idea in my head

first favor

u need to buy gikwang a new protein blender

 

**marshmallow oppa**

?!

buT THAT'S MY REVENGE

  

**babe**

do i look like a care?

it was immature and i'm a good friend to giki

  

**marshmallow oppa**

fine

second favor?

 

**babe**

nah

i'll save that for later

  

**marshmallow oppa**

can i just have one condition

  

**babe**

that sounds reasonable

  

**marshmallow oppa**

just don't force me to reveal who i am

in any way

name, picture, location

  

**babe**

of course

i hope i'm not giving off this kind of vibe

but i don't want to make u uncomfortable, hyung

we're friends, right? 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i guess we can be

 

**babe**

WHIPPED 

 

**marshamallow oppa**

GIKWANG

 

**babe**

nope, it was doojoon this time

  

**marshmallow oppa**

stop being friends with my friends

  

**babe**

no        

  

**marshmallow oppa**

yes

  

**babe**

no

  

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm gonna let it pass 

bc i'm scared u'll get angry at me again

  

**babe**

naw

hyung ur so cute

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i

  

**babe**

wHIPPED

 

**marshmallow oppa**

STOP LETTING THEM READ OUR MESSAGES

  

**babe**

it was me this time lol

dongwoon wants to know if u actually have a naked mole rat

  

**marshmallow oppa**

yeah

  

**babe**

i think he fell for it

like, i just met doojoon and dongwoon but i actually think they r crazy

  

**marshmallow oppa**

technically u met them when they asked u to play with their wick wack

  

**babe**

technically they asked me to play with ur wick wack 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u trying to sext me again

 

**babe**

why r u like this

first u tell me that u don't wanna date then u make everything sexual

wait

ohh

doojoon said that ur just crude

and a thug

it all makes sense now

  

**marshmallow oppa**

how about he zips his mouth

doojoon, honey

i'm still planning ur revenge :)

  

**babe**

he thinks i'm gonna use my second favor to protect him

SIKE

oh no

he saw

GOTTA FLY

IM R UNNNUNG 

HE;D VHAISNG NE

  

**marshmallow oppa**

 r u trying to tell me

he's chasing u?

bc ur not gonna protect him?

  

**[02:03PM]**

 

**babe**

IDK HE SAID DISRESPECTFUL CHILDREN NEED TO BE PUNISHED

AND THEN HIS EYES BASICALLY [POPPED OUT OF HIS HEAD](https://68.media.tumblr.com/adb592c70313cf5640f3d1b60ef9671d/tumblr_oss589sieT1vltf2jo1_400.jpg)

AND HE STARTED RUNNING AT ME

SOMETHING ABOUT ASSERTING HIS DOMINANCE AS MY FATEHR

I'M SCARED

I LOCKED MYSELF IN TEH BATHROOM

OH GOD

THE DOOR JSUT OPENED

  

**marshmallow oppa**

i pray for u

  

**[04:32PM]**

 

**babe**

they just left

  

**marshmallow oppa**

ur alive?

  

**babe**

um yeah

it was weird

once he found me crouched in the bath tub, he carried me on his back and hand fed me pretzels

he was muttered things under his breath

all i heard was "favorite child" and "fried chicken forever"

i was so scared

then he smiled at me over his shoulder

and i shivered

SHIVERED

I WAS TERRIFIED

he carried me on his back for the whole afternoon

ur friends r scary

i think someone looked through my window and saw me on his back and tehy were also scared

my neighbors r gonna avoid me now

  

**marshmallow oppa**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

what did u expect

  

**babe**

i was expecting a friendly get together

maybe some chips 

but it was cHAOS

r they just ur acquaintances or? 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

doojoon, gikwang and dongwoon r my best friends

 

**babe**

that's cute

   

**marshmallow oppa**

i guess

  

**babe**

i'm kind of envious lol

 

**marshmallow oppa**

about before..

i really am sorry

i was a dickhead

and being tired isn't an excuse

what did u mean by "u thought u'd finally found a decent friend"

  

**babe**

oh

it's nothing

dw about it

and it's rly alright 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

if ur sure

u can talk to me about it if u want

sounds weird cause we kind of just met

well

"met"

 

**babe**

aha no

i'm all good 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

if it helps at all

i'm pretty sure doojoon adopted u today

welcome?

 

**babe**

again

I'M TERRIFIED

  

**marshmallow oppa**

just beware of the spam ur gonna get from them now

  

**babe**

i'm not ready

*hyperventilates*

nah, my phone hasn’t blown up yet

  

**marshmallow oppa**

how long have they been gone for?

  

**babe**

around fifteen minutes

  

**marshmallow oppa**

i'd say u have five minutes of freedom left

  

**babe**

ur exaggerating

  

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm really not

seriously

put ur phone on silent

  

**babe**

dude

nothing's gonna happen

i don't even think they liked me that much

  

**marshmallow oppa**

doojoon hand fed u pretzels

they liked u

  

**babe**

if u say so 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

it's been five minutes

  

**marshmallow oppa**

i

they made a new group chat 

oh god

  

**babe**

what did

what did dongwoon just name the group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this could've been better? anyway, tell me what you think in the comments, or if you have any questions! tysm for reading <3 i have lots of plans for this fic :)


	6. (TO) oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you don't understand the group chat name, go watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYYnBd8bbiI&t=1s) i'm sorry for being difficult and strange lol. full song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmjN_b07syo)

**  
_lee gikwang_** _created a new group_

 

 _ **lee**_   _ **gikwang**_ _added **yong junhyung**  to the group_  

 

 _ **lee gikwang**_ _changed **yong junhyung** 's nickname to  **poopin dragon**_   

  **  
**lee gikwang****

i got u homie  

  **  
**poopin dragon****

u really don't 

 

 _ **lee gikwang**_ _added **son dongwoon** ,  **yang yoseob**  and  **yoon doojoon**  to the group chat_ 

  

 _ **son dongwoon**_ _changed the group name to **oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye**_  

  **  
**yoon doojoon****

can we just talk about how i was added last

the disrespect

i'll call the domestic services on u  

  

 _ **lee gikwang**_ _changed **yoon doojoon** 's nickname to  **i'll buy u lamb skewers**_   

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

ur forgiven  

  **  
**yang yoseob****

u guys r weird

i love it

but what's with the chat name?  

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

dON'T ASK THEM THAT  

  **  
**son dongwoon****

let us tell u about the time we first met the dragon   

  **  
**lee gikwang****

what lovely memories they are indeed

 

 **poopin dragon**  

the weather's pretty nice today

waht do u guys think?  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

i think it's story time

gather 'round kiddos   

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

i s2g this group chat exists just to embarrass me  

   
**son dongwoon**

so we were @ doojoon's dorm having a little get together  

  
**lee gikwang**

and there was this thug

just sitting on doojoons couch  

   
**i'll buy u lamb skewers**

he had these giant, expensive looking bluetooth headphones on

and honestly

we were scared   

   
**lee gikwang**

as soon as i saw him i was gonna call 119

i pulled out my phone and everything

but dongwoon stopped me

  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers**

"don't anger him"

we were shaking in our boots  

  
**son dongwoon**

the tHUG just sat there the whole time

listening to music and we were just   

  
**lee gikwang**

scared  

   
**i'll buy u lamb skewers**

hE WAS LOOKING INTO EVERYONE'S SOULS

  
**poopin dragon**

i

i was shy  

**  
**yang yoseob****

lmfao

**  
**lee gikwang****

right

then he stands and walks off to the kitchen or smth

and he just left his headphones on the couch  

**  
**son dongwoon****

and NO ONE WAS GOING TO TOUCH THEM

BECAUSE WE DIDN'T WANT TO BE STABBED  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

HOWEVER  

**  
**lee gikwang****

HOWEVER  

 **  
**son dongwoon****  

HOWEVER  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

i was a little bit drunk  

**  
**son dongwoon****

let's just revisit the last time doojoon was a 'little bit drunk'  

**  
**lee gikwang****

he punched a vending machine  

**  
**son dongwoon****

SEVERAL TIMES  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

sEVERAL TIMES?  

**  
**yang yoseob****

unbelievable  

**  
**lee gikwang****

back to the story  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

anyway i walked up to those beautiful headphones

expecting to hear some underground rap  

**  
**son dongwoon****

yeah 

our expectations were QUITE high  

**  
**lee gikwang****

we were hyped asf  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

as i grabbed teh headphones

i accidentally pressed a button on the side

oops  

**  
**poopin dragon****

yeah

oops  

**  
**lee gikwang****

evERY SPEAKER IN THE DORM ON THE HIGHEST VOLUME  

**  
**son dongwoon****

OPPAYA NAEGA JINJJA JOHAHANEUN SARAMI SAENGGYEOSEO HONJA KKEUNGKKEUNG ALHDAGA JUGEOBEORILGEOSMAN GATASEO YAEGIREUL HANDA NUN APE AREUNAREUN GEORINEUN JAL SAENGGIN EOLGUL JAKKU GWIE MAEMDONEUN GEUUI CHOKCHOKHAN MOKSORI YE  

**  
**lee gikwang****

i bet u he wrote that off by heart  

**  
**son dongwoon****

GUYS I WROTE THAT OFF BY HEART  

**  
**lee gikwang****

called it し(*・∀・)／  

**  
**son dongwoon****

＼(・∀・*) ///  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

anyway, that was only the beginning of the embarrassment

next the thug came spRINTING OUT OF THE KITCHEN

WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON

WHY DIDN’T HE HAVE HIS SHIRT ON

**  
**poopin dragon****

a lot things happened in that kitchen  

**  
**son dongwoon****

the look on his face

it's impossible to describe  

**  
**lee gikwang****

absolute terror

uncertainty

fear  

 

** son dongwoon **

anD THEN  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

anD THEN HE TRIPPED   

**  
**son dongwoon****

FACE FIRST  

**  
**lee gikwang****

INTO THE TABLE  

**  
**poopin dragon****

just as doojoon pressed the button again and the music stopped  

**  
**lee gikwang****

U COULD HEAR HIS FACE CRACK  

**  
**son dongwoon****

then he just fell onto the floor  

**  
**lee gikwang****

and jsut laid there  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

in silence  

**  
**lee gikwang****

for at least a minute  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

it felt like an hour  

**  
**son dongwoon****

EVERYONE LITERALLY JUST STOOD THERE WATCHING HIM  

 

** lee gikwang **

then he stood up and grabbed the headphones from doojoon  

**  
**son dongwoon****

u could see doojoon literally shaking  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

and said, "that wasn't my song"

and he sat back down and put the headphones on again

**  
**lee gikwang****

u could hear waht he was listening to  

**  
**son dongwoon****

he wASN'T SUBTLE AT ALL  

**  
**lee gikwang****

IT WAS OPPAYA

IT WAS ON REPEAT  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

and there was like this giant red mark on his forehead  

**  
**poopin dragon****

ok

story is over  

**  
**son dongwoon****

bUT IT'S NOT  

**  
**poopin dragon****

plz don't  

**  
**lee gikwang****

so he sits there for a while and everything goes back to normal

except we're still staring bc we could hear the thug listening to oppaya  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

like what kind of thug is he  

**  
**lee gikwang****

then he stood up calmly and went to the kitchen again

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

we don't know what happened in there but when he came back out, he was drunk  

**  
**son dongwoon****

"WHO EVEN ARE U"

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

HE WENT UP TO EVERYONE IN THE ROOM AND YELLED THAT AT THEM  

**  
**lee gikwang****

AND THEN HE WALKED UP TO ME AND STOLE MY DRINK  

**  
**son dongwoon****

it was   

**  
**yang yoseob****

wow  

**  
**lee gikwang****

exactly  

 **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****  

then TT came on and he did the whole dance like

ngl i joined him

lowkey the best night of my life  

**  
**lee gikwang****

bUT THAT NOT WHERE IT ENDS  

**  
**son dongwoon****

yeS

THEN HE WALKS OUT THE DOOR AND

 **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****  

we followed him

**  
**son dongwoon****

THEN HE WALKS INTO THE MCDONALDS DOWN THE STREET AND APPLIES FOR A JOB 

**  
**yang yoseob****

r u serious

**  
**poopin dragon****

they r 100% serious 

fuckin stalkers

**  
**i’ll buy u lamb skewers****

at this point we were absolutely positive he was a druglord thug

**  
**lee gikwang****

i think he actually got the job

i’d say it was weird but i think the job was set up for him by his father who is the supreme boss druglord but that’s an entirely different theory i’ll tell it to you later even though everyONE DOESN'T AGREE WITH ME IT'S REAL GUYS

 **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****  

ITS NOT REAL GIKWANG

ANYWAY

then this thug went and tried to sleep on the sidewalk outside mcdonalds  

**  
**son dongwoon****

and we tried to pick him up and take him home  

**  
**lee gikwang****

but then the mcdonalds employee comes out and starts hITTING US WITH A BROOM  

**  
**son dongwoon****

and sHE THREW SOME FRIES AT US AND DOOJOON STARTED EATING OFF THE GROUND

then thug JUMPS UP ANND YELLS "FUUUUCKKK YOUU" AND STARTS RUNNING AWAY

AND WE FOLLOW HIM  

**  
**lee gikwang****

AGAIN  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

AND THEN HE STARTS YELLING "WHO EVEN R U"  

**  
**lee gikwang****

we didn't even realize he was scared of us until he stops running  

 

** i'll buy u lamb skewers **

and starts crying  

**  
**son dongwoon****

it was so sad  

**  
**lee gikwang****

we were like "what's wrong little thug man"  

 

** i'll buy u lamb skewers **

then he pUNCHED GIKWANG AND RAN AWAY  

**  
**son dongwoon****

we thought that was the last we were going to see of him  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

we asked everyone at the party

NO ONE KNEW WHO HE WAS  

**  
**son dongwoon****

and then one day as we're hanging out at doojoons

we walk outside and see him leaving the neighbors dorm  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

HE FROZE

BC THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY

HE WAS MEANT TO GO TO HIS FRINEDS PLACE

BUT HE WALKED INTO THE WRONG DORM

AND DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE WAS

WHICH IS WHY HE WAS SO LOST AND SCREAMED AT EVERYONE  

**  
**lee gikwang****

it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship  

**  
**yang yoseob****

small eyed marshmallow scaring people since the dawn of time

**  
**son dongwoon****

he actually doesn't have small eyes irl  

**  
**yang yoseob****

waht  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

he actually has a very girlish face  

**  
**yang yoseob****

i  

**  
**poopin dragon****

guys  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

WAIT LMFAO LOOK AT UR NICKNAME  

**  
**lee gikwang****

POOPIN DRAGON AHAHHA  

**  
**son dongwoon****

ROFL LOOK AT THAT

**  
**poopin dragon****

u set my nickname kikwang

why r u surprised  

**  
**yang yoseob****

lol  

**  
**lee gikwang****

this is the best day of my life   

**  
**yang yoseob****

but guys  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

what is it, sweetie?  

**  
**son dongwoon****

yeah?  

**  
**lee gikwang****

whatever u need, honey  

 **  
**yang yoseob****  

does 

does he really not have small eyes  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

our poor baby has been living a lie  

 **  
_i'll buy u lamb skewers_** _changed_ ** _yang yoseob'_** _s_ _nickname to_ ** _soft child_ **

_**soft child**_ _changed their nickname to_ ** _macho man_ **

**  
**macho man****

i work out

i'm strong  

**  
**lee gikwang****

aw baby we know  

  **  
**son dongwoon****

ur so strong   

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

but ur MY soft child

i carried u on my back  

**  
**macho man****

yes

**  
**poopin dragon****

u have a problem  

  **  
**macho man****

don't insult my dad 

**  
**poopin dragon****

i  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

i'm crying

finally a child who defends their poor father with back issues   

**  
**poopin dragon****

i'm gonna leave now bye  

**  
**lee gikwang****

one time he was looking at a big bang album and got a boner  

**  
**poppin dragon****

OK I'M BACK STOP NOW  

** macho man **

marshmallow hyung isn't as innocent as i thought :(  

**  
**son dongwoon****

（ ´థ౪థ）   

**  
**lee gikwang****

（ ´థ౪థ）  

**  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

（ ´థ౪థ）  

  **  
macho man**

what is it  

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

it's fucking nothing  

 **  
**son dongwoon****  

hyung here  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

yes  

 **  
**son dongwoon****  

our oppa  

 

 **poopin dragon**  

i will light ur clothes on fire  

 **  
**son dongwoon****  

ok

no more story time bc i don't doubt that he will actually LIGHT MY CLOTHES ON FIRE

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

while uR WEARING THEM  

 **  
**yang yoseob****  

:(

r u hiding something hyung  

 **  
**poopin dragon****  

no they're just being weird again  

  **  
**lee gikwang****

it's true

**  
**son dongwoon****

ngl  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

so yoseob  

  **  
**yang yoseob****

sup  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

did u want to hang out again or were u too weirded out?  

  **  
macho man**

wyd ofc i want to hang out again  

  **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****

oh thank god u have no idea how hard it was to ask that

i’m shaking

  **  
macho man**

that's so cute  

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

no it's not  

 **  
**lee gikwang****  

jealous?  

 

 **poopin dragon**  

no  

  **  
**macho man****  

at least doojoon is dateable  

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

i feel attacked  

  **  
**macho man****  

it's just too easy to tease u, hyung  

  **  
**son dongwoon****

（ ´థ౪థ）

 **  
_poopin dragon_** _changed_ **_son dongwoon's_ ** _nickname to **brat**_

  **  
**brat****  

that's not very nice

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

not all truths r nice  

 **  
**i'll buy u lamb skewers****  

lol but it's true u r a brat dongwoon  

 **  
**lee gikwang****  

DAD  

**  
**brat****

DAD  

 **  
**poopin dragon****  

DAD

**  
**macho man****

DADDY  

  **  
_i'll buy u lamb skewers_** _left the group chat_

  **  
_poopin dragon_** _added_ ** _i'll buy u lamb skewers_** _to the group chat_

  **  
_poopin dragon_** _changed **i'll buy u lamb skewers**_ ** _ **'s**  _** _nickname to **daddy**_

 **  
**poopin dragon****  

this is iconic  

  **  
**daddy****  

this is disgusting

u should never call ur father daddy

even if u r kinky

**  
**poopin dragon****

stfu

  **  
**lee gikwang****

lucky ur not our real father  

  **  
**daddy****  

i  

 **  
**brat****  

u made him cry

**  
**macho man****

HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE CRYING

I JUST FOUND OUT I WAS ADOPTED  

  **  
**daddy****  

i swear ur not honey i was going to tell u when u were older i'm sorry it's not true i-  

  **  
**macho man****  

i can't 

**  
**daddy****

it's not what it looks like i swear-  

  **  
**macho man****  

no

i don't want to hear it, 'dad' 

 **  
**daddy****  

no-

**  
**lee gikwang****

lmao  

**  
**brat****

u insulted me so we're lucky ur not our real dad    

  **  
**daddy****  

the diSRESPECT

I CARRIED U ON MY BACK AND THIS IS WAHT I GET IN RETURN  

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

this chat just got weirder and weirder  

  **  
**lee gikwang****

it's strange tho

u barely spoke a word  

 

 **brat**  

（ ´థ౪థ）

r u private messaging yoseob  

**  
**poopin dragon****

no  

  **  
**macho man****  

yes

wait  

**  
**lee gikwang****

messaging ur babe~

**  
**poopin dragon****

i regret

  **  
**macho man****  

can u guys help me?

 

 **daddy**  

whatever u need honey

i’m an Attentive Father™ and u can talk to me about anything

 **  
**brat****  

yes sweetie?

**  
**lee gikwang****

I WILL BUY U GOLD IF U WANTED IT 

**  
**macho man****

so

before

doojoon said ‘even if ur kinky’

and hyung said stfu

and i think that means something

**  
**brat****

well

it means

hyung

is

very 

oh i can't have this conversation

 

 **lee gikwang**  

hE IS VERY KINKY

is what dongwoon was going to say

poopin dragon is a kinky beast

**  
**daddy****

*faints*

  **  
**macho man****  

*gasps*

  **  
**poopin dragon****  

*cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to update last night but ao3 was having problems so i couldn't. sorry if this chapter sucks, i accidentally deleted everything i had earlier in the week so i had to rewrite it and i kind of went off track. in my head, this story is way too elaborate to be a text fic but it's still probably going to come out as trash, enjoy! anyway, thank you for the comments, they were so nice and really made me want to get an update out to you guys. as i was editing, i realised what happened in the kitchen the night they met junhyung and wow. u guys will probably never know. come be my friend on the [twitter](https://twitter.com/dabkwang) or [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cactao)


	7. (TO) babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those people who forgot bc i haven't posted in 1.5 billion years:
> 
> \- marshmallow oppa = junhyung  
> \- babe = yoseob

_**(TO) babe** _

 

**babe**

kinky?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

no

 

**babe**

i thought we were closer than that ::(

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm not having this conversation

 

**babe**

hyung

please

 

**marshmallow oppa**

oh god

no

 

**babe**

i'll tell u mine

 

**marshmallow oppa**

NO

 

**babe**

i will

but u gotta tell me urs

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm too innocent to hear this

 

**babe**

no ur not

 

**marshmallow oppa**

doojoon says i am?

father knows best?

 

**babe**

be rebellious

 

**marshmallow oppa**

my pure soul has never sinned

 

**babe**

now ur just making excuses

and lying

ur Sin Personified™

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i

no

 

**babe**

dongwoon told me u are erotic asf

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm criying

 

**babe**

and i bet u like it

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i’m jumping into the void now

see u next never

 

**babe**

gikwang will tell me eventually

might as well tell me urself

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'll burn his shoes

 

**babe**

i'll make him tell me

 

**marshmallow oppa**

this is not happening

 

**babe**

i'll tell u mine first so ur not uncomfortable

 

**marshmallow oppa**

NO

 

**babe**

choking

wait

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i think i see satan waving at me in the distance

 

**babe**

does that mean u'll tell me??

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i guess

but first

i'm curious

 

**babe**

waht is it?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

like

do u like

receiving the choking or??

 

**babe**

or?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u srsly gonna make me say it

 

**babe**

say what? :)

 

**marshmallow**

or do u like

y'know

choking other people

 

**babe**

lmfao guess

 

**marshmallow oppa**

NO

 

**babe**

then u'll never know

OH MY GOD

GIKWANG JUST TOLD ME

 

**marshmallow oppa**

that looks like a good window to jump out of

 

**babe**

i can't believe it

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ikr, windows don't usually look this tempting

 

**babe**

this whole time

 

**marshmallow oppa**

please don't say it

 

**babe**

u had an oppa kink

 

**marshmallow oppa**

there is no proof

 

**babe**

this is iconic

does that mean being called hyung also turns u on?

suddenly everything makes sense

 

**marshmallow oppa**

goodbye

 

**babe**

this is best day of my life

 

_**marshmallow oppa** changed **babe** 's nickname to **yoseob**_

 

**yoseob**

um?

 

**marshmallo** **w** **oppa**

?

 

**yoseob**

why did u change my super cute nickname?

i feel insulted

teasing u about wanting to be called oppa doesn't warrant this disrespect

 

**marshmallow oppa**

but

 

**yoseob**

change it back!

r u trying to make me feel offended?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

but everyone keeps teasing me about it

 

**yoseob**

who

 

**marshmallow oppa**

the boys

 

**yoseob**

want me to beat them up

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u aRE A CHILD

 

**yoseob**

i can't believe u think THIS

is a child

 

**marshmallow oppa**

lol what

 

**yoseob**

or this

 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i

 

**yoseob**

like seriously

this ain't a child

 

**marshmallow oppa**

so cute

 

**yoseob**

ur not allowed to call me cute until u change my nickname back

 

**marshmallow oppa**

:(

 

**yoseob**

don't sad face me

 

**marshmallow oppa**

:(

i changed ur nickname again

bc when i named u babe

it was an accident

and now i'm getting bullied

 

**yoseob**

wta;;h

 

**marshmallow oppa**

doojoon keeps hitting me on the head while calling me babe

gikwang pushes me and yells babe at me

dongwoon just whispers babe in my ear

i feel violated

and unsafe

 

**yoseob**

no

waht do u mnea u naemd me babe by accient?\

 

**marshmallow oppa**

oh

i was gonna name u baby face but then i remembered u don't like that nickname and i would’ve felt bad about it

so i accidentally called u babe

 

**yoseob**

i want to feel upset

but ur being a marshmallow again

and

 

**marshmallow oppa**

 why would u feel upset

 

**yoseob**

i just sighed the biggest sigh in the world

ur so oblivious

 

**marshmallow oppa**

no im not

 

**yoseob**

whatever

 

**marshmallow oppa**

why would u be upset?

 

**yoseob**

dw about it

 

**marshmallow oppa**

tell me

 

**yoseob**

no

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yes

 

**yoseob**

no

 

_**marshmallow oppa** changed **yoseob** 's nickname to **babe**_

 

**babe**

that honestly makes it more embarrassing

 

**marshmallow oppa**

embarrassing?

 

**babe**

hyung

r u srsly this stupid

i thought u liked me, ok?

now let's not talk about this ever again

 

**marshmallow oppa**

o h

 

**babe**

yeah

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm sorry, yoseob

 

**babe**

it's ok

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u sure?

 

**babe**

yeah

it's fine

desperate, remember?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

maybe we should stop talking

 

**babe**

NO

i mean

i didn't want to make u uncomfortable

i'm sorry

i'll stop

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i just don't want to lead u on

 

**babe**

i know

i understand

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i really want to focus on my music

 

**babe**

i get it

honestly

but don't stop being friends with me

please

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ofc not

don't let this go to ur head but

ur pretty cool

 

**babe**

it went to my head

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ur an idiot

 

**babe**

but an idiot u think is pretty cool

 

**marshmallow oppa**

can i take it back

 

**babe**

no

 

_**babe** changed their nickname to **i’m cool**_

 

**marshmallow oppa**

why'd u change it

 

**i’m cool**

i thought u wanted me to?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

but

dw it's alright

 

**pretty cool**

lol

alright

 

**marshmallow oppa**

does that mean my nickname

can change?

 

**pretty cool**

no way

ur never living this down

the best coincidence in the world

 

**marshmallow oppa**

fine

 

**i’m cool**

i’m still recovering from finding out u like being called oppa

 

**marshmallow oppa**

SHUSH

SOM1 WAS READING OVER MY SHOULDER

 

**i’m cool**

who?

r u with someone?

ur bf?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yoseob...

 

**i’m cool**

yep

let’s forget i said that

i could have made that rlly awkward

wait

i already did, didn’t i?

k sorry

nvm

waht

hi

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u sure it’s ok for us to continue talking?

texting

whatever

 

**i’m cool**

yep definitely

just

let me

give me a few minutes brb

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ok :/

 

**[03:45PM]**

 

**i’m cool**

i feel like i look good today

my mom gave me this beanie

 

still wondering if i’ll ever know what u look like

 

**marshmallow oppa**

probably not

 

**i’m cool**

why not?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i’m a thug

 

**i’m cool**

lmao u can’t have ur identity handed into the police

i get u, i get u

gikwang told me his theory about u

it was intricate

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i know

i have no idea how he came up with

that

 

**i’m cool**

but like

is ur dad actually the ceo of mcdonalds

 

**marshmallow oppa**

nO

gikwang has about 20 more theories

none of them r true

 

**i’m cool**

but he told me the truth about ur oppa kink

 

**marshmallow oppa**

that was also a lie

 

**i’m cool**

i don’t think it was

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i do

 

**i’m cool**

dongwoon doesn’t think it’s a lie either

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u with him?

 

**i’m cool**

yep

 

**marshmallow oppa**

is2g u go out with my frineds more than me

 

**i’m cool**

oh

i’m sorry

 

**marshmallow oppa**

don’t be

 

**i’m cool**

i’m not

like

stealing ur friends or anything

i hope u don’t think that

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i don’t

they complain more about u stealing me

 

**i’m cool**

rlly?

how?

we’ve never met

 

**marshmallow oppa**

maybe we have

 

**i’m cool**

what

 

**marshmallow oppa**

actually joking

i’ve seen u around but we’ve never talked

 

**i’m cool**

oml

i’ve never thought about this

i might’ve seen u once and not known it was u

 

**marshmallow oppa**

maybe

 

**i’m cool**

i’m boggled

 

**marshmallow oppa**

have fun with dongwoon

 

**i’m cool**

r u going?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yeah

i’m still with that friend

we’re making some music

 

**i’m cool**

oh

have fun too then

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yep

 

**i’m cool**

i’ll text u later tonight

 

**marshmallow oppa**

looking forward to it :)

 

**i’m cool**

HOW COUELS U SAY THAT TO HINUM BUR NEVET ME

dongwoon was reading over my shoulder lol

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have three excuses 1) school is stressing me out 2) i've been spending fours hours everyday on vlive trying to get my chemi-beat up 3) kdrama. all in all, still a pretty shitty chapter, sorry. i'll work on getting updates out faster. also, if u ever reread this story u'll see the hints of the oppa/hyung kink hahA i'm a slyball suckers


	8. (TO) oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those half-asleep people:
> 
> \- poopin dragon = junhyung  
> \- brat = dongwoon  
> \- daddy = doojoon  
> \- macho man = yoseob  
> \- lee gikwang = ur mum
> 
> and Oppa Kink™ is how they refer to junhyung bc they can't say his name for the sake of hiding his identity from yoseob hA

**_(TO) oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye_ **

 

**lee gikwang**

u know how Oppa Kink™ got a boner over a bigbang album

 

**poopin dragon**

no

who is that

i don't think that ever happened

 

**brat**

u r in denial

 

**daddy**

lmfao

about more than one thing

 

**brat**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**daddy**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**lee gikwang**

i want to read bigbang smut

 

**daddy**

/cHOKE

 

**lee gikwang**

not that mellow stuff tho

 

**macho man**

guys dad is in this group chat why r we talking bout this

 

 **daddy**  

ADSDFGHDJHA

 

**brat**

u just killed him is2g

 

**poopin dragon**

his nickname is literally daddy

why wouldn't we talk abt this

 

**daddy**

U GUYS CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING INCLUDING SMUT

ESPECIALLY SMUT

 

**brat**

ur Thirst is showing

 

**lee gikwang**

i'm having a crisis give me some bIGBANG SMUT RN OR IS2G

 

**brat**

Oppa Kink™ has about 57 bookmarked 

i'vE SEEN IT 

IT IS SOME KINKY ASS SHIT

 

**daddy**

if ur into reading "oppa~ fuck me harder~" 

 

**lee gikwang**

i mean

 

**macho man**

dAD

giKWANG

 

**lee gikwang**

lmao he actually dm'ed about 10 fics just then

this guy aint playing around lol

 

**brat**

i 

 

**macho man**

lmao dongwoon how do u feel about this

 

** brat **

astounded

slightly disgusted

 

**daddy**

I WANT THE SMUT FICS TOO

GIVE THEM TO ME

 

**macho man**

i would get so defensive if my bf was asking for bigbang smut tbh

 

**daddy**

wait waht

 

**macho man**

gikwang and dongwoon lmao

 

_**daddy** has left the group_

_**poopin dragon** has left the group_

 

**macho man**

what did i do

 

**lee gikwang**

me and dongwoon aren't dating

 

**macho man**

wait

ur not a couple?

 

**lee gikwang**

no????

 

**macho man**

i

srry bout that

 

**lee gikwang**

no problem lol

 

_**brat** added **daddy** and **poopin dragon** to the group_

 

**brat**

why

 

**poopin dragon**

why wht

 

**daddy**

we have no idea what ur talking about

 

**brat**

why'd u leave the group

 

**poopin dragon**

that was definitely an accident

i fell asleep on my phone and pressed the leave button

 

**daddy**

i 

i

the naked mole rat did it

 

**brat**

holy crap

actually?

is it even trained wtaf

 

**macho man**

if Oppa Kink™ stayed up to seven in the morning again is2g

 

**poopin dragon**

u did not just

 

_**poopin dragon** left the group_

 

**daddy**

excUSE ME

 

_**daddy** added **poopin dragon** to the group_

 

**daddy**

EXCUSE ME

 

_**lee gikwang** changed his nickname to **EXCUSE ME**_

 

**brat**

ur excused

 

**daddy**

IS2G 

SOMEONE IS GONNA GET AN ASS WHOPPIN SOON

 

**poopin dragon**

i didn't do it on purpose

 

**EXCUSE ME**

u 

how could u not do it on purpose

the sUN

 

**daddy**

remember that time u said u were gonna be healthy and eat and sleep

 

**poopin dragon**

yeah...

 

**daddy**

well u didn't, did u?

** poopin dragon  **

i did

 

**daddy**

don't lie to me 

 

**poopin dragon**

i didn't

 

**daddy**

that's right

i'll be there in ten

 

**poopin dragon**

please don't

 

**EXCUSE ME**

me too

 

**poopin dragon**

no

 

**EXCUSE ME**

:::(

 

**brat**

but seriously

you said you were going to take care of yourself

 

**poopin dragon**

it was just one night

 

**EXCUSE ME**

one night is too much

 

_**poopin dragon** changed **macho man'** s nickname to  **snAKE**_

_**EXCUSE ME** changed **snAKE** 's nickname to **princess**_

 

**princess**

no

 

_**princess** changed their nickname to **tuff man™**_

 

**tuff man™**

i go to the gym

 

**poopin dragon**

no one cares

 

**brat**

lmao i saw u zoom in on his arm once don't lie

 

**tuff man™**

i knew it

i truly am irresistible incarnate

 

**poopin dragon**

gonna go drown myself in the bath tub now bye

 

**EXCUSE ME**

can we stop getting distracted

if u don't start taking care of urself i will haunt u

 

**brat**

truth

 

**tuff man™**

i honestly didn't know u guys would react like this?

all he did was stay up?

 

**brat**

but he stays up all the time

we know this

and we know it's unhealthy for him

 

**poopin dragon**

over dramatic idiots honestly

 

**EXCUSE ME**

not over dramatic, ur under dramatic

remember that one time u kept staying up all night every night and u collapsed

u know how worried we were?

we're never letting that happen again

 

**brat**

i second that

 

**poopin dragon**

u guys r annoying is2g

 

**tuff man™**

no

i think it's

rlly sweet

i guess best friends pay attention to these kind of things

 

**EXCUSE ME**

what do u mean?

 

**brat**

friends in general should pay attention to these things

it's important

 

**tuff man™**

really?

 

**brat**

yes

 

**EXCUSE ME**

lmao yoseob watch out if we see that u aren't eating properly or sleeping we'll be all over that

 

**brat**

that might sound like something nice but it is actually a threat

 

**tuff man™**

it makes me feel kind of happy actually

 

**EXCUSE ME**

i

r u sure ur not the actual marshmallow here, u lil sap

 

**brat**

i just want to squish ur cheeks and cuddle u

 

**daddy**

i want to feed u sweets and nice things for the rest of ur life

 

**poopin dragon**

i would pat ur head

 

**brat**

my heart-

 

**EXCUSE ME**

my soul-

 

**daddy**

my dick-

 

**EXCUSE ME**

DAD

 

**tuff man™**

DAD

 

**brat**

ADOPTIVE FATHER

 

**poopin dragon**

why does this happen every time we chat ?

 

**daddy**

i though we were naming things that were big

 

**poopin dragon**

i can't deal

 

**tuff man™**

u gotta admit that was a good one

 

**daddy**

tysm my favourite son

 

**brat**

uHM

 

**EXCUSE ME**

EXCUSE U

 

**brat**

i shed tEARS just now

 

**poopin dragon**

why did that make me feel sad?

 

**daddy**

first u deject me

and now u come crawling back

also im at the door

open up

 

**poopin dragon**

i know

i can hear u

 

**daddy**

why rn't u opening up

 

**poopin dragon**

cause i don't want u here

 

**daddy**

fine

 

**poopin dragon**

fml he just started singing oppaya rlly loud

 

**daddy**

let me in

 

**tuff man™**

this is crazy

 

**poopin dragon**

i'm just gonna endure

 

**tuff man™**

omfg wait

i cAn hEaR yOU

 

**daddy**

Oppa Kink™ just dragged me inside at the speed of lightning 

 

**tuff man™**

i can't believe this

we live in the same building

 

**EXCUSE ME**

this is amazing

 

**tuff man™**

what room is it

 

**poopin dragon**

DON'T TELL HIM

 

**brat**

we can blackmail u now

 

**EXCUSE ME**

come in guys

let's just honour Oppa Kink™ and his decision

 

**tuff man™**

ok :::::::(

 i thought i was gonna finally meet u 

:::::((

 

**brat**

i wish

 

**EXCUSE ME**

i wish too

 

**tuff man™**

ur the oNE WHO SAID 

 

**daddy**

 

reminds me

we've never been to ur dorm yoseob

 

**tuff man™**

well now u know how to get here

and that somehow ur voice can be heard by everyone

 

**poopin dragon**

it's true

he sings that loud

i h8 my life

the neighbors just came over and complained

 

**daddy**

hIS DORM IS A MESS

 

**EXCUSE ME**

k i'm going over there

 

**poopin dragon**

nO

 

**EXCUSE ME**

STOP REJECTING MY LOVE AND AFFECTION

 

**poopin dragon**

STOP GIVING ME LOVE AND AFFECTION

 

**brat**

i love u

 

**poopin dragon**

.

 

**brat**

in a platonic way obvi

 

**poopin dragon**

thanks?

 

**brat**

now u have to say it back

 

**daddy**

*holds breath*

 

**tuff man™**

*crosses fingers*

 

**poopin dragon**

ilysm2

 

**daddy**

i

dongwoon he is making the softest expression rn i can't

 

**poopin dragon**

stfu

 

_**EXCUSE ME** changed **poopin dragon** 's nickname to **ilysm2**_

 

**EXCUSE ME**

he added sm on the end

 

**tuff man** **™**

i'm crying

 

**ilysm2**

i want death

 

**brat**

ok i'm back

i just died and went to heaven

god says hi

 

**ilysm2**

guys peas stop

 

**tuff man™**

peas

 

**daddy**

WOW

GUYS

GIKWANG

HE HAS UR BLENDER

 

**brat**

he waht

 

_**EXCUSE ME** changed their name to **puddle**_

 

**puddle**

u've single-handedly destroyed me emotionally within an hour

i am now a puddle

i will forever be a puddle

 

**daddy**

relatable

 

**brat**

it's true

he's on the ground rn

 

**tuff man™**

he does that a lot ;;

 

**daddy**

also

 

**puddle**

i can't

 

**daddy**

it's a really good blender

the one u've been staring at on ur phone for long amounts of time right in front of us for the past week

((we noticed))

 

**puddle**

eh diewnt'

 

**brat**

i think i have to drive him to the hospital now

he hit his head

 

**puddle**

i'm fINE

in an unfine way

oppa boi secretly loves us so much

he got me a blender

i just

OPPA BOI U R SO NICE

 

**ilysm2**

yes

nice

 

**tuff man™**

i knew he was gonna buy if for u kwang

otherwise i would've been angry

 

**ilysm2**

i'm scared of u now tbh

 

**tuff man™**

all is right in the world

 

**ilysm2**

for someone so small

 

**tuff man™**

i will go knock on every door in our building

don't think i won't

 

**ilysm2**

sorry yoseob i didn't mean it, ur so big and strong and i zoom in on ur arms all the time please don't hit me

  

**brat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao ok so i updated 2 days late so this is a success, let's celebrate. 
> 
> if u go into the highlight tag and sort it by highest comments tHIS STORY IS AT THE TOP THAT'S HOW MANY COMMENTS THERE R SO TYSM READERS FOR COMMENTING ((those r some good conversations, keep it up, new friends ily <3 honestly love interacting w/ lights, it's so fun and makes me love highlight more somehow))
> 
> idek if hl r fans of bigbang but everyone is so 
> 
> it's been in the tags since the beginning and it says 'probably kiwoon' so yes, confirmed, it happened and it will continue to happen just warning i love them together can we just
> 
> the whole living in the same building thing came out of no where but i guess it explains the whole 'we've never met' everyone thinks hAPPENED WHEN IT DIDN'T SO BE HAPPY NOW 
> 
> dongwoon is deadass me throughout this chapter i can't even
> 
> soft!junhyung makes me soft and
> 
> yoseob with no friends is ripping my heart apart when did i even plan this


	9. (TO) oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye

_**(TO) oppaya naega jinjja johahaneun sarami saenggyeoseo honja kkeungkkeung alhdaga jugeobeorilgeosman gataseo yaegireul handa nun ape areunareun georineun jal saenggin eolgul jakku gwie maemdoneun geuui chokchokhan moksori ye** _

 

**tuff man™**

YALL I HAVE SOME TEA

 

**daddy**

sPILL IT

 

**tuff man™**

ABOUT DOOJOON

 

**ilysm2**

SPILL

 

** daddy **

DON’T SPILL

I REPEAT

DON’T SPILL

 

**tuff man™**

imma spill it

 

**brat**

i like how Oppa Kink™ was here in 0.002 seconds as soon as he heard the tea was about doojoon

 

**puddle**

please

spill

 

**brat**

 

**puddle**

that's disturbing but accurate

 

**daddy**

i regret

this could be about several things and i'm sweating

 

**tuff man™**

y’all ready?

 

**ilysm2**

i was born ready

 

**tuff man™**

doojoon has a secret bf

 

_**brat** changed his nickname to **oh damn**_

 

**ilysm2**

OH SHIT U RIGHT

THAT IS DOOJOON SECRET BF

WHY HAVE U BEEN HIDING THIS FROM US DJ

WHO EVEN IS THAT I HAVE NO IDEA

 

**puddle**

hhahahahaahaha

see u in hell folks

 

**tuff man™**

ikr

this is so unexpected

 

**daddy**

i thought this was about my box of sex toys

 

**ilysm2**

uhm

 

**puddle**

DAD

 

**oh damn**

DAD

 

**tuff man™**

daddy ;)

 

**daddy**

no

 

**tuff man™**

tbh i’m proud of u dad

he’s hot asf

 

and yes i saved every picture of him

so i can blackmail u ofc, what other reason do i have hahaha 

 

** ilysm2 **

u think he's hot?

 

**tuff man™**

surely very much like i would tap that so hard

 

**ilysm2**

like

how hard

what do u like about his face

 

**tuff man™**

what weird thing to ask hyung

 

**oh damn**

i think it's a valid question

 

**tuff man™**

rlly?

i mean

this is doojoon’s bf

i wouldn't dare think about perving on him bc Loyalty

 

**daddy**

i’m down

 

**tuff man™**

AJKFHEJFHLKEJFL

OKAY SO U PRACTIACALLY JUST GAVE ME PERMISION TO PERVE ON UR BF IMMA DO IT

LOOK @ THOSE LIPS BROTHERS

LOOK @ THEM

LOOK @ THAT FLIRTY FACE

AGAIN

THOSE LIPS

THEY R SO THICC

AND LIKE JUST IMAGINE

 

**puddle**

im

 

**tuff man™**

I DON’T EVEN NEED TO TELL U WHAT TO IMAGINE BC IT JUST POPS INTO UR HEAD AMIRITE

AND THOSE EYES

FUUUUUUCCCKCKC

THEY R JUST STARING INTO UR SOUL

DADDY MATERIAL™

IS IT HOT IN HERE I=OR IS IT JUST ,E

 

**oh damn**

this escalated

my nickname expresses all my feelings rn

 

**tuff man™**

UHM

PLEASE

THAT NECK

IDK IF I WANT TO CHOKE HIM

OR HAVE HIM CHOKE ME

 

_**ilysm2** left the group_

 

_**daddy** added **ilysm2** to the group_

 

**ilysm2**

im crying

 

** daddy **

this is gr8

 

**tuff man™**

ur so kinky dujun wtaf

this is ur bf we’re talking about

at least get jealous

 

**daddy**

we broke up

 

**tuff man™**

oh

wow

i feel so bad now telling u about all his sexy aspects (did i mention eyes and lips and neck and nose and face and nECK)

r u ok?

 

**daddy**

it’s been hard

 

**puddle**

sCOFF//

 

**tuff man™**

don’t b rude gikwang

 

**puddle**

i

 

** oh damn **

it's ok giki

 

**tuff man™**

u two

let’s focus on dad for now

 

**daddy**

sometimes i can’t get through the day bc i miss him so much

 

**tuff man™**

wow dad i didn’t know u were so emotional and sensitve

is this a recent thing? why didn't u tell us about it?

it’ll b ok

 

**daddy**

my sheets still smell like him and i

i’m sorry

i loved him

 

**ilysm2**

jfc

 

**tuff man™**

YALL NEED TO STOP BEING SO dISrESpECtFUL

doojoon dw we’ll always b here to support u no matter what

 

**daddy**

i’m so happy to have such an amazing, supportive and kind son

what did we do to deserve u

 

**tuff man™**

can i date him tho

 

**ilysm2**

CHOKE

 

**oh damn**

CHOKE X2

 

**puddle**

CHOKE X3

 

**daddy**

that

was insensitive asf

i can’t believe this kind father who feeds u all and cooks and takes care of u is being treated like this

 

**tuff man™**

or i could have revenge sex with him

just an idea

 

**ilysm2**

where did i put that holy water

 

**puddle**

stfu Oppa Kink™ u secretly like it

 

**daddy**

YOSEOB U R TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT TO EVEN KNOW WHAT SEX IS WHO TOLD U

 

**oh damn**

wasn’t me

 

**daddy**

dONGWOON

 

**tuff man™**

EXCUSE U

I AM A SEXUALLY ACTIVE YOUNG MAN

 

**puddle**

i find that hard to believe

 

**oh damn**

WHERE'S THE DRAGON BC SOMEONE JUST GOT BURNED

 

**daddy**

key word being Young

 

**ilysm2**

daddy

 

**daddy**

.lkdjfald

NO

 

**tuff man™**

u literally admitted that u had a box of sex toys a few minutes ago

how can u expect me to be innocent when u exist

 

**daddy**

::::::(((((

why am i being bullied

 

**ilysm2**

why won’t u let yoseob hook up with ur ex

 

**tuff man™**

yeah ::(

 

**puddle**

someone is Thirsty

 

**oh damn**

and it’s not even yoseob

 

**puddle**

all this talk is making me sad

where can i find a bf too? :(

 

_**ilysm2** left the group_

 

_**daddy** left the group_

 

**tuff man™**

i understand now

 

_**tuff man™** left the group_

 

**oh damn**

WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING

 

**puddle**

let’s not add them back in

 

**oh damn**

fuck ur perfect

i mean

ur plan was perfect lmao

 

**puddle**

doojoon is gonna ask to be put back in soon bc he’s an idiot

 

**oh damn**

an idiot who lives for our family discussions

 

**puddle**

while we’re here

should i post this

 

**oh damn**

sure it looks good

 

**puddle**

just good?

 

**oh damn**

uhm

rlly good

 

**puddle**

idk i feel like my lips look too big

 

**oh damn**

i don’t think that’s possible

 

**puddle**

???

 

_**oh damn** is typing . . ._

 

**puddle**

oh wait

doojoon just asked to be put back in

should i

 

**oh damn**

sure

 

_**puddle** added **daddy** to the group_

_**daddy** added **ilysm2** to the group_

_**daddy** added **tuff man™** to the group_

 

**tuff man™**

r00d

 

**daddy**

what’s r00d is u wanting to screw my ex

 

**tuff man™**

i can’t help that he has a sex appeal of 100%

 

**ilysm2**

i’m blushing

 

**tuff man™**

is this convo too much for u little spoon

 

**ilysm2**

again tHERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING THE LITTLE SPOON

AND IF ANYONE IS A LITTLE SPOON IT’S U

 

**tuff man™**

uHM R U DOUBTING MY MANLINESS

 

**ilysm2**

yes

 

**tuff man™**

I WOULD BE ABLE TO BIG SPOON U SO GOOD U’D SELF-IMPLODE

 

**ilysm2**

AND I’D BE ABLE TO LITTLE SPOON U DO GOOD U’D EX-PLODE

 

**oh damn**

what

 

**puddle**

even

 

**daddy**

is

 

**oh damn**

bananas

 

**daddy**

u were meant to finish my sentence

 

**oh damn**

i did

 

**puddle**

rnt i suppose to be the dumb one

 

**oh damn**

ur not dumb who said that

 

**tuff man™**

@ilysm2 DO U WANNA FIGHT

 

**puddle**

wtaf dw u said that

 

**oh damn**

what

when

i didn’t mean it

 

**puddle**

ok??

 

**ilysm2**

@tuff man™ BITCH GET READY TO BE pUMMELED

 

**daddy**

i just realised how gay this group chat is

 

**ilysm2**

guys

can i rant about something

 

**puddle**

ofc <3

 

**daddy**

is everyone going to ignore my comment

 

**oh damn**

wat do u mean @daddy

im straight

 

**ilysm2**

KAY LETS PAUSE MY RANT BC WHAT

 

**tuff man™**

WHAT

 

**daddy**

WHAT

 

**oh damn**

jks

 

**puddle**

DONGWOON THAT IS NOT FUNNY

 

**oh damn**

it is tho

 

**puddle**

i give up

 

**ilysm2**

ok no one say anything while i type up my rant

why is being the little spoon is not a bad thing: 1) the comfort and safety u feel in ur beloved’s arms. like, just falling asleep feeling their breathing against ur back would be so nice and so secure it’d be like nothing could hurt u or reach u and it’d just be nice, phight me if u disagree. PHIGHT ME

2) it’d be so warm. just their arms around ur waist and body. it can’t get any better than that im just—

3) them drawing little shapes on ur waist and tummy it’d just be so comforting and relaxing like i’m sHOOK just thinking about it

4) IT’S BASICALLY JUST A LONG BACK HUG AND BACK HUGS R THE BEST AND IF THEY HAVE NICE ARMS UR SET FOR LIFE LIKE U CAN JUST FEEL THOSE ARMS AROUND U AND FEEL THE MUSCLES ON U AND U COULD EVEN PEEK @ THEM DISCRETELY I CRY THINKING ABOUT IT

5) y’all know the sex would be amazing i’m not gonna elaborate

6) idk i just feel like it would be such a nice bonding time, ur both just quiet or having a small chat and if u make them laugh u’ll just be able to feel it rumble against ur back and it’d be nice

7) NECK KISSES

i rest my case

LITTLE SPOON FOLKS

@tuff man™ dont fuck with me i know where u live

 

**daddy**

i’m sobbing who knew my son was such sensitive cheeseball

 

**tuff man™**

marshmallow mAKES A RETURN

 

**oh damn**

arms

 

**puddle**

arms

 

**oh damn**

 

**puddle**

drooling yet Oppa Kink™

 

**tuff man™**

how did u guys get those photos

 

**daddy**

i wonder

 

**puddle**

hm i can't seem to remember

 

**oh damn**

me neither

maybe Oppa Kink™ knows

 

**ilysm2**

death is coming ur way <3

 

** daddy **

shit

 

**puddle**

i'd be scared but he's already done his prank on me

 

**oh damn**

and me

 

**tuff man™**

wait what did he do to u dongwoon?

 

**oh damn**

he put squids in my bed

and my wardrobe

and shoes

everywhere practically

 

**tuff man™**

ew

 

**ilysm2**

don't get on my bad list, i'm telling ya

 

**tuff man™**

as if u'd do anything to me

 

**ilysm2**

what's that suppose to mean

 

** tuff man™ **

i mean

u literally wouldn't do anything that could end in me seeing waht u look like

 

**daddy**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**oh damn**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**puddle**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**ilysm2**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**puddle**

omg he joined in

 

**oh damn**

i feel like yoseob brings out the marshmallow within him 

 

**tuff man™**

i don't rlly know what's going on

but

doojoon

 

**daddy**

yes honey bun can-do-no-wrong sweetheart baby cake

 

**tuff man™**

wtaf

no

@ilysm2 what dad said to me i say to u

 

**ilysm2**

i'm

 

**tuff man™**

anyway doojoon we should all meet up one night and get rlly drunk to help u get over ur bf

bc ur suffering in secret, rnt u?

we're here for u <3

 

**daddy**

yes it is oh so painful

my heart clenches just at the thought 

and yes we should

 

**puddle**

where and when

 

**tuff man™**

it'll be my first time getting drunk with u guys

 

**oh damn**

r u guys free tomorrow

it's a friday

 

**puddle**

i'm free

 

**daddy**

same

 

**tuff man™**

it's on then

usual place?

 

**daddy**

yep

 

**oh damn**

i can't wait to see what stupid thing doojoon does this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter isn't the best but i wrote it in one sitting yesterday bc my last draft wAS TOO SELF-INDULGENT AND THEY CONFESSED THEIR LOVE TO EACH OTHER AFTER SEXTING AND I WAS LIKE NO THAT'S NOT ALLOWED, THEY CAN'T BE HAPPY YET (yes, hi hello i am indeed satan). so yeah, even though i said i'd have a chapter out yesterday on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cactao) , i lied. also, this story has 95 comments??? how?? (most of them r mine hA) anyway, i hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment <3 **GUESS WHO WILL BE MEETING IN EITHER ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS HM I WONDER**


	10. (TO) i'm cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello sorry this is so late, i'm so sorry <3

_**(TO) i'm cool** _

 

**marshmallow oppa**

r u ever going to change my name?

 

**i'm cool**

r u ever going to tell me ur name?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i surrender

 

**i'm cool**

that's what i thought 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

::((

so mean

 

**i'm cool**

suck it up

 

**marshmallow oppa**

literally crying tears over here

 

**i'm cool**

i know

i can hear u sobbing

 

**marshmallow oppa**

stfu

 

**i'm cool**

actual

stop

i'm trying to get ready

 

**marshmallow oppa**

getting ready to do what?

 

**i'm cool**

omg stop making everything sexual

 

**marshmallow oppa**

I'M NOT

 

**i'm cool**

lies

 

**marshmallow oppa**

I WAS BUT I DIDN'T THINK U WOULD NOTICE

 

**i'm cool**

that's what i thought 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

but srsly

where r u going?

 

**i'm cool**

drinks with the boiz

 

**marshmallow oppa**

never say that again

 

**i'm cool**

boiz

boiz

boiz

boiz 

boiz

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u r so hip

 

**i'm cool**

says the thug

 

**marshmallow oppa**

did i somehow influence u?

I'M NOT A THUG

 

**i'm cool**

how is a thug also the little spoon 

i'm so confused

 

**marshmallow oppa**

there is nothing wrong with being a little spoon

i will never stand down on this front

 

**i'm cool**

lmao u want to hear their breathing

do u know how creepy that is??

 

**marshmallow oppa**

it's not (ಥ﹏ಥ)

and i don't want to HEAR it, i want to FEEL it

 

**i'm cool**

omg that's so cute 

h O W

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u can feel peoples breathing when u choke them

well

lack of it lmfao

ur the same as me just admit it

 

**i'm cool**

i can't believe u just-

 

**marshmallow oppa**

well i did 

i regret nothing

 

**i'm cool**

again

h O W

 

**marshmallow oppa**

why do people always assume i'm not cute

 

**i'm cool**

idk maybe bc ur a thug

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i can't even process that sentence it's so 

 

**i'm cool**

I'M TRYING TO GET READY STOP DISTRACTING ME

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u literally have like an hour to get ready

 

**i'm cool**

just bc u don't care about ur image doesn't mean i'm going to go out in public in granny sweats

 

**marshmallow oppa**

that's an insult to all granny's in the world

and they r comfortable, u piece of shit

 

**i'm cool**

ok

help me

should i wear my [leather jacket](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0046c1492b1c66f35ba7fd41d27edaf6/tumblr_owl36r3nNd1uhy2nro2_540.jpg) or a [sweater](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7560f5dd5f504d4edadec858b6682370/tumblr_owl36r3nNd1uhy2nro3_540.jpg)

 

**marshmallow oppa**

sweater omg do u want to be harassed tonight???

 

**i'm cool**

excuse me?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u + leather jacket = death

 

**i'm cool**

r u

r u complimenting me

 

**marshmallow oppa**

no

 

**i'm cool**

i'm-

 

**marshmallow oppa**

:)

 

**i'm cool**

this

ur

wow ok

 

**marshmallow oppa**

sweater

wear the sweater

 

**i'm cool**

maybe

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u could probably go in an elephant onesie and no one would care tbh

 

**i'm cool**

idk i feel like kikwang would kick me out of the group in 000.13 seconds for being so unfashionable

 

**marshmallow oppa**

that's oddly specific

but no

 

**i'm cool**

?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

they wouldn't kick u out wtaf 

 

**i'm cool**

have u seen the amount of shoes gikwang owns?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yes, i'm scared that he's hording a spider with 200 legs in his closet and he's planning to conquer the world with it but that's beside the point

THEY WILL NOT KICK U OUT

 

**i'm cool**

i've literally known them for a week

 

** marshmallow oppa **

and they already lvoe u, what point r u making again?

love*

 

**i'm cool**

u don't get it

 

**marshmallow oppa**

then explain

 

**INCOMING CALL FROM I'M COOL**

**[[ANSWER](https://78.media.tumblr.com/c299f7cd6ccf4998295aa55ab890de32/tumblr_ox57eeNSqB1uhy2nro1_540.png)] [IGNORE]**

 

"Hello?"

 

**CALL ENDED**

 

**i'm cool**

tHAT WAS AN ACCIDENT

I'M SO SORRY

 

**marshmallow oppa**

it's ok

 

**i'm cool**

hahah

 

**marshmallow oppa**

we can

y'know

 

**i'm cool**

i'm not sexting u

 

**marshmallow oppa**

nO

I MEANT CALL

 

**i'm cool**

wait

srsly?

i could probably track u down using ur voice and reveal ur thug identity so r u sure?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

can u be serious for one second

 

** i'm cool **

no

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i give up

 

**i'm cool**

but like

did u want to??? lol

call??

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yeah

i mean

if u want

 

**i'm cool**

i'm down

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yeah same

 

**i'm cool**

uhm

 

**marshmallow oppa**

so

 

**i'm cool**

yeah

 

**marshmallow oppa**

okay

 

**i'm cool**

FUCKING CALL ME ALREADY

 

**marshmallow oppa**

OK I'M SORRY

 

**INCOMING CALL FROM MARSHMALLOW OPPA**

**[ANSWER] [[DECLINE](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5be2a45970f7545c818faf9219e16177/tumblr_ox56z5A4Op1uhy2nro1_540.jpg)]**

 

**CALL ENDED**

 

**marshmallow oppa**

wHAT R U DOING

 

**i'm cool**

I'M SORRY

I NEED TO GET READY

 

**marshmallow oppa**

excuses omg

 

**i'm cool**

I'VE ALREADY HEARD UR VOICE I CAN TRACK U DOWN

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u heard me say one word

 

**i'm cool**

u have a nice voice ngl

 

**marshmallow oppa**

thank

 

**i'm cool**

the voice of a thug

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i can't i believe i actually felt complimented

 

**i'm cool**

lmao don't blame me

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i wasn't going to

 

**i'm cool**

i'm wearing the leather jacket

 

**marshmallow oppa**

WHY 

 

** i'm cool **

bc i want friends 

 

** marshmallow oppa **

u HAVE friends wyd

 

**i'm cool**

do u think there is the slightest chance that they just be like, oh yoseob is weird and small and i don't really like him anymore let's avoid him until he gets the hint

cause i think there is 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i think if they did that i would set them on fire

so no, they wouldn't

 

** i'm cool **

r u threatening to kill them bc i have the police on speed dial

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yoseob

ur not going to be kicked out

so unless u decide to leave the group on ur own, u r stuck with us

 

**i'm cool**

i mean, they haven't seen me drunk yet

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u haven't seen them drunk

trust me, it's bad

 

**i'm cool**

u guys r all really close..

 

**marshmallow oppa**

and it's intimidating?

 

**i'm cool**

yeah

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i felt the same when i became friends with them but u don't have to worry

they're like

the most amazing people ever

they'll never hurt u or make u feel unwanted

 

**i'm cool**

i'm so soft, u made me so soft

 

**marshmallow oppa**

 

**i'm cool**

i'm weeping

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i know

i can hear u

hurry up and get ready

 

**i'm cool**

ur so annoying

don't use my words against me

 

** marshmallow oppa **

u better be wearing the sweater is2g

 

**i'm cool**

OMG I JUST SAW U ON TV

 

**marshmallow oppa**

alkwejgfdazxfskaj;dfn hOW

 

**i'm cool**

animal planet

 

**marshmallow oppa**

not cool

 

**i'm cool**

my nickname says other wise

and if i knew what u looked like i wouldn't get ur face mixed up so often ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ur making this sound like it happens a lot

 

**i'm cool**

there was that one time with a turtle

and a camel

and that person who runs down the hall in a giant cloak reminds me of u 

 

**marshmallow oppa**

we said we weren't going to mention that

it was one time

 

**i'm cool**

i know for a FACT it was more than one time

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i hate u

 

**i'm cool**

ilysm2

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ugh

 

**i'm cool**

what r gonna do tonight while we're all having a good time drinking?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

（ ´థ౪థ）

 

**i'm cool**

ew

 

**marshmallow oppa**

don't take it in the wrong way

u r the filth

 

**i'm cool**

THE FILTH?

no ending to that??

 

**marshmallow oppa**

nop

u r just the filth

i can't describe it any other way

 

**i'm cool**

i'm amazed

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i know i'm pretty amazing

 

**i'm cool**

by ur minuscule vocabulary

 

**marshmallow oppa**

fight me, dwarf

 

**i'm cool**

i am actually going to kill u

 

**marshmallow oppa**

can u reach

 

**i'm cool**

u know what

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i feel bad

why do i feel bad

 

**i'm cool**

do nOT GO SOFT ON ME

 

**marshmallow oppa**

that's what she said

or he

 

**i'm cool**

is it just me or is making those kind of jokes getting harder?

yes, i only said that so i could say harder omg i'm so funny

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ur ridiculous

 

**i'm cool**

i know i am

am i wearing the sweater or the leather jacket?

u'll never know

 

**marshmallow oppa**

is2g

 

**i'm cool**

how to get to the bar is my real question

i did not think this through

 

**marshmallow oppa**

turn left and walk until u see it

 

**i'm cool**

oh

 

** marshmallow oppa **

idiot

 

**i'm cool**

i'm still willing to beat u up

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'd like to see u try

 

**i'm cool**

ur right

i don't want to be mobbed by the russian mafia

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm korean

 

**i'm cool**

a korean with connections

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ur just as bad as gikwang

 

**i'm cool**

who hopefully won't kick me out the group

 

** marshmallow oppa **

he's the one who introduced u to us, there is no way he'll kick out

you're worrying me

 

**i'm cool**

i know he won't

don't worry hyung :)

u made me think it through and whatever happens i don't think u guys would do anything mean like kick me out

 

** marshmallow oppa **

i'm glad

do people "kick u out" a lot?

 

** i'm cool **

well

it's not like that

it's different

idk how to explain it

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u don't have to if u don't want to

 

**i'm cool**

it's ok

i trust u

it sounds really lame

i've never had rlly "close" friends

whenever i think i'm close to them or whatever, they just forget about me

it sounds stupid

 

**marshmallow oppa**

no

it makes sense

i'm sorry that happened to u

literally have no idea how anyone could forget u honestly

 

**i'm cool**

this is the first time i've ever told anyone this and u reacted perfectly, hyung

 

**marshmallow oppa**

good

 

** i'm cool **

thank you

 

**marshmallow oppa**

yoseob

anytime

 

**i'm cool**

r u going to react to me calling u hyung tho

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i was hoping u wouldn't bring it up

 

**i'm cool**

how can i not?

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i honestly wish i didn't tell anyone

 

**i'm cool**

u know we're just kidding 

oppa kinks r...

 

**marshmallow oppa**

ur so smooth

 

**i'm cool**

i'm trying say this in a way that doesn't make u uncomfortable

 

**marshmallow oppa**

why would i be uncomfortable?

 

**i'm cool**

i don't want u to think i'm hitting on u again lmao

 

**marshmallow oppa**

o 

yeah

 

**i'm cool**

idk so i'm just gonna say oppa kinks r hot

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u just want me for my kinks, don't u

 

**i'm cool**

u got me

doojoon says hi

 

**marshmallow oppa**

u got there without getting lost? 

 

**i'm cool**

surprised? ;)

apparently gikwang is going to buy us those lamb skewers he owes us

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i pretty sure he only owes doojoon

 

**i'm cool**

we're tricking him

dongwoon is hungry

 

**marshmallow oppa**

i'm pretty sure he would buy dongwoon skewers if he just asked

 

**i'm cool**

I KNOW

IT'S LIKE JUST HOOK UP ALREADY

 

**marshmallow oppa**

eXACTLY

I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY AND CUDDLING AND KISSING EACH OTHERS NOSES

 

**i'm cool**

AND GIGGLING AND SMILING AND BEING HAPPY

 

**marshmallow oppa**

AND HAVING SLEEPOVERS AND SHARING CLOTHES

 

**i'm cool**

AND SHOPPING FOR FURNITURE AND TOWELS AS THEY MOVE IN TOGETHER

 

**marshmallow oppa**

AND GETTING MARRIED WHERE I AM DEFINITELY THE FLOWER BOY BC I WANT TO BE STOP JUDGING ME 

 

**i'm cool**

AND I'LL RIDE A BEAR DOWN THE AISLE BC IM THE RING BEARER

 

**marshmallow oppa**

did doojoon take ur phone bc that is such a bad line and i never want to see it again

 

**i'm cool**

how did u know?

srsly that's like a superpower

 

**marshmallow oppa**

is this yoseob or doojoon?

 

**i'm cool**

u should know

u have superpowers

 

**marshmallow oppa**

dongwoon

 

**i'm cool**

Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

how

 

**marshmallow oppa**

it's been ten minutes and i think everyone is probably definitely drunk already

 

**i'm cool**

doojoon is

dongwoon is

idk about gikwang, he's staring at his wallet crying

 

**marshmallow oppa**

drunk

 

**i'm cool**

doojoon is trying to get me to slam a beer bottle over his head

help

 

**marshmallow oppa**

wtaf 

i feel like i didn't warn u enough

 

**i'm cool**

u did say 

"u haven't seen them drunk"

"trust me, it's bad"

 

**marshmallow oppa**

but it gets a lot worse

 

**i'm cool**

tonight is going to be bad

why did i even want to get drunk

i'm crying

ur my emotional support 

where did u go

 

**[09:34PM]**

 

**i'm cool**

ohg

SOS

call 119

hyung

hyung

hyung

hyugn

hyugfng

hyung

hyng

doojoon's ex just walked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it's holidays and i still don't post on time, what a let down. (jks jks) uhm i tried to change the font for when junhyung picked up the phone ("hello?") and it worked and then it didn't work and then it worked and then i posted the chapter and it didn't work and then i put the coding back in and it blew up so i give up, sorry. i'm going to try to write chapters in advance so i can aCTUALLY POST ON TIME. WOW. thankyou for all the comments and kudos, ily <3 and when yoseob said that he got junhyung mixed up with a camel and turtle, i said that bc of my amazing edits that are [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1235cb6989f0d79e379d8533364865a9/tumblr_owm4fqOQkT1uhy2nro2_400.jpg) and [here](https://68.media.tumblr.com/00d384d23240e9d7ca131291fb820e1d/tumblr_owm4fqOQkT1uhy2nro1_400.jpg) u r welcome, have a nice day. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cactao)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/dabkwang/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dabkwang)


End file.
